


only got a few dollars

by pastel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel/pseuds/pastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short drabble dump for seventeen fics</p><p>consists of 99% requests since i don't write drabbles except for when i have inspiration but not for my main fic projects, so pairings and topics are going to vary wildly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chansol hs au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for emily / @ junhni (spoopyjunhui for halloween) on tumblr's prompt of '"I want to hold ur hand but that would ruin my bad boy image" with chansol'

“i’m going to scream,” chan deadpans from where he’s sitting on soonyoung’s skateboard, the heels of his limited-edition vans grinding against the asphalt, back against the rough brick of the schoolbuilding. his eyes aren’t watching minghao and soonyoung do flips in the air, though, they’re locked onto one of the many students leaving school - chwe hansol. 

chan continues to watch from his alcove between the wall and the bike racks as hansol shuffles the six - is that six? it looks like six - textbooks into one of his arms to allow the other to push up the round wire-framed glasses slipping down a slightly upturned nose. chan sighs. he was certain that somehow, hansol’s scientist parents had turned the boy into an experiment of their own, likely titled ‘how to create the perfect human being’ , and in chan’s book, they’d succeeded. it seemed like hansol had anything and everything - brains, looks, creativity, even a decent amount of money - except for a relationship with chan. and that was the frustrating thing. 

they were from complete opposite sides of the social ladder, chan the golden child of the second best and second most rebellious skater group of the school. (damn it, some day jamjam would beat bangtan, and when they did, chan was going to give that jungkook guy a piece of his mind.) and hansol was the golden child of the rest of the school. if he had his way, if he was brave enough, he’d have at least talked to hansol long ago. (they’d be holding hands and chan would be offering to carry some of hansol’s biochem books. ) but there were things like social expectations and junhui’s teasing in the way - but chan swore that someday, someday he’d have the courage to introduce himself to hansol. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 paragraph drabble requests are open on my tumblr doogisgf  
> they'll look just like this, three paragraphs of whatever prompt you give me  
> also i'm trying my best to get other fics out but i'm a slow writer, sorry guys!


	2. china line college au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for kay / @hansoozi on tumblr's prompt of "china line celebrating chinese new year" in au

they're pressed side by side on the bathroom floor, and junhui drapes his jacket over minghao's sleeping, shivering form. they're both wearing at least half the clothes in their closets and huddled up like penguins in the warmest room of their shabby little apartment, but it's winter and they're two poor college students without the money to pay for heating. north china, junhui thought, and not for the first time, was horrible. 

it's the middle of the night and he really should be asleep. he would be, if it wasn't for the cold. so he's stuck watching the spider in the corner of their bathtub slink up onto the wall. spiders are strange animals, he thinks - then pauses. animals, animals. why does that sound important? then junhui realizes.

it's new years tomorrow. or is it today? he takes his cellphone out to check the time, and its bright little screen tells him it's one oh-eight in the morning. it also tells him he's got eighteen percent battery left, but he puts that out of his mind. "happy new year, minghao." it falls upon sleeping ears, but junhui smiles anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 paragraph drabble requests are open on my tumblr doogisgf  
> they'll look just like this, three paragraphs of whatever prompt you give me  
> also i'm trying my best to get other fics out but i'm a slow writer, sorry guys!


End file.
